1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interlocking systems and more particularly to a system with a variety of items that interlock with one another at the base, such items including items for office usage, such as label dispensers but may be used equally well with kitchen and other items. This invention further relates to specific office equipment for use in the Interlocking System such as a label dispenser and a storage box or file cabinet with filing products.
2. Prior Art
Frequently, various items are used together such as on a desk or in a kitchen. One item may, and often does, become separated and it is not uncommon for an item to be removed and then not be available when needed. This pertains to many different types of items of which office and kitchen equipment are just two.
A decided advantage would be achieved if various items could be connected in an orderly fashion but while permitting an item to be disconnected should the need arise to separate any one or more items while still preventing easy separation.
By way of example, one piece of office equipment that is advantageous to have available is a label dispenser. Labels are widely used. Many, such as return address labels are preprinted. Other labels are left blank to be filled in to meet a particular need such a labels used to identify food storage packages. Increasingly, labels have a sticky back and are dispensed from a tape on which they are mounted for ready removal when being put on just about anything which they are to identify. A dispenser, preferably a reusable dispenser, that permits ready access to labels and maintains them in storage for use would serve a need. An added benefit would be derived from a dispenser that can be annexed readily to or have annexed to it other items which have some relationship to it.
Another frequently used piece of office equipment is a storage cabinet. Whether used for file folders or the storage of various office devices such as pens and erasers, it is very helpful in an office. Like the label dispenser, it would be an added benefit to have a storage box that can be annexed readily to or have affixed to it other objects used in conjunction with it.
Objects
It is an object of this invention to provide an Interlocking System by which various items can be secured to one another.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an Interlocking System by which various items can be secured to one another while also being detachable from one another.
It is another object of this invention to provide a dispenser for the convenient dispensing of labels that is inexpensive and durable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a dispenser that can be secured to other items.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and durable storage box that can be secured to other items.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the description of the preferred embodiment.